


"Oh Buggar"

by RaptorWolf13



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Genderbend, Genderswap, Spoilers, good omens - Freeform, i don't know how to tag, this fic sort of just happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 00:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaptorWolf13/pseuds/RaptorWolf13





	"Oh Buggar"

Aziraphale's eyes shot open, he felt slightly breathless for one of the first times in 6000 years. He was an angel; he didn't get breathless... _at least... not when Crowley wasn't present._

He pushed himself up, his eyes scanning the bookshop. Something felt off, apart from the fact he had apparently just woken up ... _the angel didn't sleep_. It was only when he finally stood did, he noticed what was indeed 'off'; his clothes were slack in some places and tight in others. This was cause for concern, Aziraphale had always been a bit more on the plump side and as so his clothes were tailored to him and so fit snugly. 

The angel looked down at his form, patting it down as his newly longer locks brushed past his face. The form appeared to be... Female... Which was a bit strange, more so then strange. [ _Angels don't have a gender, especially when it comes to the equipment. The appearance of an angel was a personal preference or one that was allocated by God. It was the same with the equipment, they didn't have to have it unless they wanted to._ ] Even if Aziraphale had been in a female body very briefly before; when he possessed madam Tracy [ _he wondered how she was doing_ ] ... The point was it wasn't his own corporal form that was affected. He hoped this also would be brief.

The angel snapped his fingers in the attempt to miracle his form back to the way he liked it; _after all, in 6000 years one does become quite sentimental_. **Nothing happened**. He tried again. **Still nothing**. And again. **Nothing.**

"Oh buggar", The angel mumbled. He was starting to get worried now. Quickly he made his way over to his telephone; nearly tripping over his now larger shoes in the process. Crowley, he would telephone Crowley, surely, he would know what to do... surely…

Just as the last number was punched in, there was a deep cough from behind.

The angel spun around to see his sudden visitor, only to be faced with some he surely thought he wouldn’t see for at least a couple of decades. Gabriel. The thought of what had happened to him returned after the initial bit of panic subsided slightly, _was this Heaven’s doing, his form changing?_

“Aziraphale!”. Gabriel clapped his hands together. “I see you have received your punishment… or gift rather… it all depends on how you look at it…” He gave a shrug at his own words.

Just then the phone connected and a very Crowley sounding voice answered, “Hello? Aziraphale?”. It was then the angel panicked. [ _again_ ]; slamming the phone back down on the receiver, all throughout his eyes remained on the archangel as he then fully turned around in order to give him his full attention. “Gabriel…”, his tone sounded worried and if Gabriel was to describe it, winey.

“You didn’t think you could get away without any punishment now… could you? Even if you are immune to Hellfire… you obviously weren’t immune to alterations”. He put his hand out to point at the angel’s frame whilst his eyes did the same, judging his new form. _Now, this was more in a curious way, not in a creepy way._ “I see they have done a splendid job”.

Aziraphale gulped, his throat was dry, “but… but why? Why change my corporal form?... its most irregular for Heaven to do such a thing”

“Well… after some discussion. It was decided this should be it… especially since you seem adamant in being with a demon… This gives you the ability to make the next Armageddon happen and create your own little abomination…”. Gabriel gave a forced smile; this was indeed something he wasn’t keen on. With that made known, he clicked his fingers and miracled himself away, leaving Aziraphale all alone with his thoughts.

~@~

Somewhere in a café in the middle of nowhere, two figures sat with two untouched coffees on the table beside them.

“Are you quite sure this is a good idea?”, Beelzebub asked unconvinced before Gabriel even responded.

“Of course, Aziraphale is too much of a coward to do anything about it”.


End file.
